


Living with Kids

by softdeldry



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, SECHSKIES como padres, idols como niños pequeños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Los chicos... ya más bien hombres de SECHSKIES ahora son padres de familia.¿Cómo manejan sus vidas ahora junto a sus hijos?
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon, Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck, Lee Jaijin/Ko Jiyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Primer Día de Clases (EunKang)

JiWon y SungHoon caminaban empujando los carritos de los mellizos de dos años quienes se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo después de unos minutos, Hoon llevaba a la pequeña MoonByul mientras JiWon al pequeño XiuMin.

Frente a ellos caminaba un molesto SeungRi de 7 años, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados mientras de cuando en cuando limpiaba las lagrimitas que escapaban de sus ojos.

La pareja solo veían a su hijo mayor de manera divertida pero eso no quitaba su preocupación. SeungRi ingresaba hoy a la escuela elemental.

ㅡDeja de llorar RiRiㅡ pedía dulcemente SungHoon ㅡNo te gustará que te vean tus nuevos compañeros con los ojitos rojos e hinchados

ㅡPero no quiero ir a la nueva escuela papiㅡ el niño se detuvo viéndolos aun con sus ojitos llorosos ㅡQuiero quedarme en el jardín de niños con mis amigos

ㅡPero bebé ellos también pasaron a escuela elemental, además estarás con tu prima JiSooㅡ le convencía JiWon

ㅡ¿En serio?ㅡ preguntaba ya mas animado el niño

ㅡSi, aunque puede que no esté en tu mismo salónㅡ le aclaraba su papáㅡpodrás verla en receso, igual harás amiguitos nuevos

ㅡ¿Crees que le agrade a los otros niños?ㅡ preguntaba tímidamente

ㅡClaro que les agradarás, eres un niño adorableㅡ SungHoon se ponía a su altura limpiando la cara del niño con una toallita que había tomado de la carreola ㅡAhora arriba ese animo y sonríeㅡ el niño asintió sonriéndole a sus padres para continuar tranquilamente el camino hacia la escuela.

...

ㅡEs más grande que el kinderㅡ el niño se sorprendió al llegar frente el colegio

ㅡEs porque asisten mucho más niñosㅡ explicaba JiWon ㅡTranquilo, te irá muy bien

El niño le dio otra mirada al edificio antes de voltear a ver a sus padres

ㅡLos quiero muchoㅡ les sonrió el niño antes voltear de nuevo hacia el frente de la escuela y caminar con paso firme a la entrada

ㅡEn qué momento mi bebé se hizo tan grandeㅡ preguntaba SungHoon tomando el brazo de JiWon recargando su cabeza en su hombro

ㅡYo también me lo preguntoㅡ el mayor posó su mano en la cintura del menor

ㅡExtrañaré tener a SeungRi corriendo por toda la casaㅡ suspiró

ㅡLas horas de clases pasarán rápido, cuando menos lo imaginemos será hora de recogerloㅡ consolaba a su esposo

ㅡHaré su comida favorita para cuando llegue y...ㅡ antes de que pudiera continuar el ruido y movimiento de las carriolas le interrumpió

ㅡPapi, Papáㅡ balbuceaban los mellizos desde sus respectivos lugares, causando que se separaran

ㅡAún tenemos a dos pequeños causa problemas con nosotros todo el díaㅡ JiWon le sonrió a su esposo que correspondió al gesto mientras jugueteaban con los mellizos.


	2. Primer Día de Clases (SwonDuck)

JaeDuck se encontraba tranquilamente preparando el desayuno, mientras SuWon iba a verificar que JiSoo ya se encontrara lista para su primer día de clases.

ㅡPapiㅡ escuchó la vocecilla molesta de su hija gritar

El mayor suspiró y apagó las hornillas para dirigirse a la habitación de su única hija, encontrando a su esposo intentando hacer una coleta con el cabello de la niña y fallando en el acto.

ㅡPeiname tu papiㅡ lloriqueó la niña al verle

ㅡPor qué no quieres que te peine tu papáㅡ preguntaba divertido

ㅡNo lo esta haciendoㅡ puchereaba

ㅡSi lo hagoㅡ se defendía SuWon volviendo intentar recoger el cabello de la niña en la coleta

ㅡNo lo hace bienㅡ corregía la niña lloriqueando

ㅡY si le cortamos el cabelloㅡ sugirió SuWon pensativo haciendo que su hija se callara debido a la sorpresa haciéndoles reír

ㅡDeja eso amorㅡ JaeDuck se acercó a SuWon tomando el cepillo y la liga que el menor le dio de inmediato ㅡYa esta el desayuno, vete adelantado, coloca todo en la mesaㅡ le dio un pequeño beso, un ligero roce de labios debido a la presencia de su hija

Cuando su esposo dejó el lugar tomó asiento detrás de la niña y comenzó a cepillar su cabello para después tomarlo con la liga.

ㅡNo se por qué tu padre se estresa con cosas tan simplesㅡ suspiró al ver su trabajo finalizado ㅡestas lista

ㅡGracias papiㅡ la niña se revisaba frente al espejo por última vez el uniforme antes de salir a alcanzar a su padre con JaeDuck siguiéndola

ㅡTerminaste tan rápidoㅡ SuWon miraba como su hija se sentaba rápidamente en la mesa a un lado de él, su esposo solo se encogió de hombros

ㅡOlvidé sacar mi mochila de la habitaciónㅡ la niña se puso de pie rápidamente

ㅡDesayuna, lo haces despuésㅡ le regañó su padre

ㅡNo, quiero ir por ella ahora, así no haré esperar mucho al tío Tonyㅡ y sin darle tiempo de replicar regresó a su habitación

ㅡEs tan tercaㅡ SuWon aún veía el pasillo por donde desapareció su hija

ㅡIgual que túㅡ contestó divertido JaeDuck mientras servía en su plato ㅡCreo que era más linda cuando era una bebé y no hablaba tanto, tiene tu carácter

ㅡCuándo fue el momento que creció tantoㅡ se preguntaba el menor mientras imitaba al mayor sirviéndose alimentos

ㅡLos años han pasado muy rápido desde que JiSoo llegó a nosotrosㅡ le sonreía nostálgico JaeDuck ㅡnosotros también hemos envejecido, sin que te des cuenta llegará el día en que JiSoo nos presente su primer novio

ㅡEso si le permito salir de esta casa a otro lugar que no sea la escuelaㅡ SuWon contestó decidido

ㅡComo si no pudiera conseguirse uno ahí en la escuelaㅡ rio JaeDuck ante la actitud de su esposo

Antes de que pudiera replicar el menor, su hija llegó haciendo que terminaran la conversación y se dispusieran a acabar sus alimentos.

...

ㅡEl tío Tony esta aquíㅡ JiSoo gritaba a sus padres a la vez que dejaba entrar al mencionado que venía acompañado de su hijo menor, WonHo

ㅡGracias por llevarla SeungHoㅡ el mayor agradecía junto a su esposo a su mejor amigo

ㅡSabes que no tengo problemas, igual debo llevar a este pequeño a la escuela así como a YuKwonㅡ aclaraba sonriendo ㅡVamos JiSoo, que tu tío WooHyuk no es muy paciente

ㅡEsperaㅡ les detuvo SuWon poniéndose a la altura de su hija que prestaba atención a cada movimiento de su padre ㅡPor nada del mundo te acerque mucho a los varonesㅡ al escuchar eso JaeDuck no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Tony aguantaba la risa ㅡ¿Entendiste?ㅡ la niña asentía sin entender mucho realmente ㅡPortate bien, obedece a tus tíos en el camino

La niña se despidió de sus padres y abandonó la casa junto a su tío y el hijo de este.

ㅡSabes que aunque hagas eso no podrás evitar el hecho de que suceda algún díaㅡ JaeDuck abrazó a su esposo

ㅡLo sé, pero entre más lo retrase me sentiré más tranquiloㅡ rio ㅡQue tal si aprovechamos el tiempo antes de tenga que salir a ver como marcha el restauranteㅡ sugirió con un tono más seductivo

ㅡMe parece una idea perfectaㅡ sonrió el mayor para después besar a SuWon


	3. Primer Día de Clases (JiJae)

Por toda la casa se escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueos del pequeño TaeMin, ese día comenzaría a asistir al jardín de niños.

ㅡNo quiero ir papáㅡ lloraba mientras JiYong le cargaba para intentar arreglarlo, mientras JaeJin arrullaba al pequeño SeungJae de 1 año, que había despertado de golpe tras los gritos de su hermano mayor.

ㅡSolo será un rato, tienes que irㅡ explicaba JiYong lo más calmado posible

ㅡMe quiero quedar en la casa, les ayudaré a cuidar a SeungJaeㅡ rogaba el niño

ㅡTaeMin, hazle caso a papá por favor, cuando regreses podrás jugar con SeungJaeㅡ le sonreía JaeJin

ㅡPero...ㅡ puchereaba

ㅡSin peros, después que regreses de clases daremos un paseo y comeremos helados, ¿Qué dices?ㅡ le convencía JiYong a lo que el niño limpió su carita y asintió ㅡBien vamos a terminar de arreglarteㅡ antes de irse con su hijo mayor le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo quien le respondió el gesto

ㅡPapá lo logró SeungJaeㅡ susurraba hacia el bebé recién dormido en sus brazos

...

ㅡCreí que tendríamos que amarrarlo del asiento del autoㅡ comentaba JaeJin al ver al pequeño TaeMin guardar un jugo en su mochila

ㅡTe he dicho que se puede razonar con él, no se porque te gusta ser tan extremistaㅡ JiYong negaba riendo ㅡPasaré a dejar a TaeMin y de ahí iré al trabajo, hoy solo debo checar algunas cosas, vendré temprano y saldremos como lo prometí

ㅡMás te vale, sino TaeMin estará por toda la casa llorando porque le mentisteㅡ rio y besó a su esposo ㅡTen un buen día

ㅡTodo esta listo papáㅡ TaeMin se acercó a ellos con su mochilita colgando a sus espaldas ㅡPapi cuida a SeungJae, vendré a jugar con él más tarde

ㅡClaro que lo cuidare cariño, tu debes portarte bien en la escuelaㅡ se puso a la altura del niño, alzando su meñique ㅡ¿prometido?

ㅡPrometido papiㅡ el niño cerró el acuerdo enganchado su meñique al de su padre para soltarlo después

ㅡVamos Minie, antes que se nos haga tarde a ambosㅡ JiYong tomó la mano del niño ㅡNos vemos más tarde amor

ㅡTengan cuidado en el camino, los amoㅡ JaeJin despidió a su esposo e hijo, quienes poco después dejaron su hogar


	4. Pelea de Niños (EunKang)

SeungRi de 10 años se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala jugando con alguno de los videojuegos de su padre después de una largo día de escuela.

ㅡ¿Ri podemos jugar?ㅡ el pequeño XiuMin de 5 años se le acercó animado

ㅡNoㅡ el niño le contesto de manera seca sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla y sus manos del control

ㅡPor favor Ri, yo también quiero jugarㅡ lloriqueaba MoonByul a la par de su mellizo ㅡdejanos jugarㅡ comenzó a agitar el brazo de su hermano mayor mientras XiuMin hacia lo mismo con el brazo contrario

ㅡYa les dije que noㅡ la voz del mayor cada vez sonaba más molesta, sin embargo los mellizos no paraban de agitar sus brazos causando que SeungRi soltara el control ㅡno pueden jugarㅡ el menor gritó poniéndose de pie causando que con tal acción los mellizos cayeran de sentón al suelo y con tal impacto empezaran a brotar lloriqueos y lagrimas de ambos

ㅡPapiㅡ gritaban a la par los mellizos mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

ㅡ¿Qué sucedió aquí?ㅡ SungHoon llegaba hasta los pequeños mellizos de manera preocupada ㅡ¿Por qué lloran?

ㅡSeungRi no nos deja jugarㅡ Xiumin acusaba a su hermano mayor

ㅡSe molestó y nos empujoㅡ Moonbyul secundaba a su mellizo

ㅡSeungRi, ¿hiciste eso?ㅡ preguntaba SungHoon mientras ponía de pie a los mellizos

ㅡFue una accidenteㅡ murmuraba el niño ㅡPero ellos se lo buscaron, me estaban molestando cuando estaba jugando

ㅡQueriamos jugarㅡ reclamaban al unísono los menores

ㅡUstedes no pueden jugar esto, son para grandesㅡ SeungRi les contestaba molesto y se iba a su habitación

ㅡ¿Qué es todo ese escandaló?ㅡ preguntó JiWon que acababa de llegar a la sala

ㅡLos mellizos querían jugar con SeungRi pero él no los dejóㅡ resumía el asunto SungHoon sin saber muy bien que hacer al respecto

ㅡNosotros solo queríamos jugar con SeungRiㅡ le decía XiuMin a sus padres ㅡ¿SeungRi ya no nos quiere?

ㅡSeungRi ya no juega con nosotros, solo queríamos que volviera a hacerlo, pero se molestóㅡ le seguía MoonByul abrazando a su hermano

ㅡHablare con élㅡ JiWon le comunico a su esposo

ㅡEsta bien, suerteㅡ SungHoon le sonrió al mayor ㅡXiuMin, MoonByulㅡ llamó a los mellizos ㅡ¿quieren ayudarme a terminar la comida?

ㅡSi papiㅡ contestaron ambos animados siguiéndolo a la cocina

...

ㅡSeungRi, ¿puedo pasar?ㅡ llamó JiWon mientras tocaba la puerta, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal SeungRi le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar ㅡ¿Por qué peleaste con tus hermanos?

ㅡEstaba jugando y ellos llegaron a molestarmeㅡ contestó en voz baja pero audible

ㅡ¿Cómo te molestaron?ㅡ preguntaba el mayor aún sabiendo lo sucedido

ㅡMe empezaron a preguntar si podían jugar y zarandearon mis brazosㅡ continuaba en el mismo tono ㅡpero ellos no pueden jugar eso, es para grandes

ㅡ¿Y por qué no les enseñas como jugar? ¿no pensaste que tus hermanos solo querían pasar tiempo contigo?ㅡ ante tales preguntas el niño le vio asombrado

ㅡNo lo penséㅡ admitió el pequeño

ㅡTu eres su hermano mayor SeungRi, para ellos eres un ejemplo, ellos solo quieren pasar tiempo contigo

ㅡ¿Estuvo mal lo que hice papá?ㅡ preguntó temeroso el niño

ㅡSolo discúlpate con tus hermanitos, ellos no están molestos, solo algo tristes, piensan que ya no los quieres...ㅡ antes de continuar fue interrumpido por el menor que le miraba alarmado

ㅡPero si los quieroㅡ alzó la voz

ㅡLo sabemos SeungRi, solo trata de pasar tiempo con ellos, ellos te admiran, después de todo eres su hermano mayorㅡ trató de tranquilizar al niño ㅡVamos, tu papi estaba haciendo la comida

...

SeungRi al llegar donde sus hermanos los abrazó uno por uno

ㅡDespués de comer vamos a jugarㅡ le comunicó SeungRi a los niños

ㅡ¿En serio podemos jugar contigo?ㅡ preguntaba XiuMin mientras ambos le miraban con los ojitos brillosos

ㅡSi, pero tienen que seguir mis instrucciones, les enseñare a jugar y podrán ganarㅡ el mayor lucía confiado y sus hermanos lo veían de manera animada

ㅡClaro que si SeungRiㅡ contestaba MoonByul dando algunos saltitos en su sitio

ㅡSientense a comer, después jugaranㅡ les llamó SungHoon que servía platos que le pasaba a JiWon quien los acomodaba en la mesa

Los niños obedecieron de inmediato mientras que JiWon se acercó a SungHoon

ㅡHiciste un buen trabajoㅡ el menor le sonrió a su esposo

ㅡSolo hable con él no hice tantoㅡ JiWon abrazó al menor


	5. Pelea de Niños (SwonDuck)

La pequeña JiSoo al ser hija única acostumbraba a jugar ella sola, sin embargo en ocasiones los hijos de su "tío" Tony, se quedaban en casa, lo que causaba un pequeño descontrol a su rutina normal.

ㅡ¿Seguro que podrán con ellos?ㅡ preguntaba preocupado Tony a JaeDuck ㅡhan estado algo inquietos estas últimas semana

ㅡVete tranquilo, SuWon y yo cuidaremos bien de ellosㅡ le respondió con una sonrisa al mayor ㅡademás a JiSoo no le vendrá mal jugar con sus primos un rato

ㅡLos niños ya llevan todo en sus mochilasㅡ se acercó WooHyuk con los dos niños de 11 y 7 años quienes enseguida entraron a la casa buscando a JiSoo ㅡVendremos mañana por ellos

ㅡGracias por esto JaeDuckㅡ se veía más tranquilo Tony ㅡSi te dan muchos problemas puedes llamarnos y regresaremos lo más pronto posible

ㅡNo se preocupen, tendremos todo bajo controlㅡ le hacía señas a WooHyuk para que se llevara a Tony ㅡCuidense muchoㅡ vio como WooHyuk se llevaba a Tony y suspiró tranquilo, su amigo era algo preocupón cuando se trataba de sus hijos

ㅡBien niños, ¿Qué haremos hoy?ㅡ JaeDuck cerró la puerta y al girarse se encontró con que estaba solo ㅡ¿niños?

JaeDuck se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa donde se comenzaron a escuchar con más intensidad las voces de los niños y su pequeña JiSoo (ya no tan pequeña a sus 9 años) que provenían de la habitación de la última.

ㅡJiSoo adora cuando vienen los niños de Tonyㅡ SuWon le tomo por sorpresa apareciendo a su lado con algunas golosinas y bebidas para los niños

ㅡEs mucha chatarra SuWonㅡ le regañó JaeDuck

ㅡDejalos disfrutar un poco Duckie, ya mañana podrás prohibirle a JiSoo toda la comida chatarra que quierasㅡ JaeDuck suspiró derrotado con una sonrisa mientras SuWon sonrió victorioso llevando las golosinas a la habitación de la niña

...

La tarde transcurrió sin mayor problema, los niños habían jugado todo el día y obedientemente habían comido lo preparado por los mayores quienes ya habían planeado un poco el día terminándolo en una película por la noche en la sala.

ㅡBien niños, ¿Cuál película veremos?ㅡ preguntaba JaeDuck frente a los niños

ㅡQuiero ver Spidermanㅡ respondía YuKwon emocionado

ㅡQuiero ver Frozen papiㅡ JiSoo le sonrió ampliamente

ㅡ¿Tu cuál quieres WonHo?ㅡ le cuestionaba SuWon

WonHo, quien para su mala suerte se encontraba entre ambos, miraba a su hermano y a su "prima". Él disfrutaba las películas de superhéroes como su hermano pero también gustaba de ver historias como Frozen.

ㅡQuiere ver Frozen conmigoㅡ JiSoo le abrazó hacia ella pero le fue jalado por YuKwon

ㅡA WonHo le gusta Spiderman, el quiere verlaㅡ tomaba a su hermano del brazo

ㅡDeja a WonHo en paz, veremos Frozenㅡ JiSoo manoteaba con YuKwon por WonHo

ㅡSerá Spidermanㅡ YuKwon le replicaba a su "prima"

Los mayores veían la escena sin saber que hacer realmente, no estaban acostumbrados a lidear con peleas entre niños, pero lo que les hizo reaccionar fue el hecho que WonHo comenzara a llorar y corriera a la habitación de la niña haciendo que incluso JiSoo y YuKwon detuvieran su pelea.

ㅡIre por él, tu habla con los niñosㅡ JaeDuck dejó la sala en busca de WonHo

ㅡNosotros no queríamos hacer llorar a WonHo papáㅡ JiSoo miraba preocupada a SuWon mientras YuKwon asentía de igual forma a su lado

ㅡYuKwon, JiSoo, ustedes opinaron por WonHo y dieron por hecho que el querría lo mismo que ustedesㅡ le explicaba a los niños ㅡ¿por qué no le preguntaron qué quería ver él?

ㅡNo lo pensamosㅡ JiSoo baja la vista apenada

ㅡPensamos solo en nosotrosㅡ YuKwon le siguió, ambos pensaban que se les vendría un regaño o peor, un castigo

ㅡEsta bien, lo noté, pero deberían dejar que WonHo opine por el mismo también, si bien le gustan varias cosas igual a ustedes, él también puede elegir por si solo

ㅡEsta bien papá

ㅡEsta bien tío

Los niños parecían verdaderamente avergonzados de su comportamiento

...

Por su parte JaeDuck al buscar a WonHo lo encontró sentado en la alfombra de la habitación mientras entre gimoteos limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que aún escurrían por sus mejillas.

ㅡ¿Qué sucedió WonHo?ㅡ JaeDuck se agachaba a su altura y limpiaba la carita del niño

ㅡMe gustan las películas que eligieron pero no quería elegir entre ellasㅡ continuaba gimoteando ㅡYo no quiero que JiSoo y YuKwon peleen

ㅡNo es tu culpa WonHo, ellos se pusieron tercos sobre las películasㅡ abrazó al niño ㅡTu tío SuWon esta hablando con ellos ahora, pero mejor dime que película quisieras tú

ㅡMinionsㅡ el niño susurró apenas audible

ㅡCorrecto veremos esaㅡ JaeDuck le soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa

ㅡPero JiSoo y YuKwon...ㅡ el niño lo miraba con preocupación

ㅡEsta bien, eso lo arreglo yoㅡ se colocó de pie y ayudó al niño a ponerse de pie para regresar a la sala

...

ㅡLo sentimos WonHoㅡ JiSoo y YuKwon en cuanto vieron al menor corrieron y lo abrazaron

JaeDuck y SuWon solo se dedicaron una sonrisa después de ver como los niños se arreglaban

ㅡNiños sientenseㅡ ordenó JaeDuck

SuWon solo lo miraba interrogante obteniendo un guiño por parte de su esposo que le sacó una sonrisa mientras los niños tomaban asiento acomodados como en un inicio

ㅡDe ahora en adelante las películas se elegirán por turnos, esta vez le toca a WonHo, la próxima a JiSoo y finalmente a YuKwon, después el orden se repetiráㅡ declaró JaeDuck ㅡ¿Entendieron?

ㅡSi papiㅡ JiSoo asintió felizmente

ㅡSi tíoㅡ corearon WonHo y YuKwon

ㅡBueno, entonces WonHo dinos cuál será la película de hoyㅡ JaeDuck le sonrió al menor

ㅡMinionsㅡ contestó animado el niño por lo que SuWon tomó eso como una señal y arregló todo para que comenzara la película

Cuando comenzó la película los niños se acomodaron mejor sobre el sillón con golosinas y unas mantas traídas por los mayores, mientras reían de vez en cuando.  
Por su parte la pareja estaba acurrucada en otro sillón, JaeDuck recargado en SuWon. Viendo la película y a los niños divertirse con esta.

ㅡSabes a veces pienso que sería genial tener otro hijoㅡ JaeDuck comentó tomando por sorpresa a SuWon ㅡPero noto que en ocasiones apenas y podemos con JiSoo, y aunque seria algo lindo otro niño creo que estamos muy bien así

ㅡ¿Estas seguro?ㅡ preguntaba SuWon

ㅡClaro, además no puedo arriesgarme a otro niño con tu carácterㅡ rio levemente JaeDuck siendo abrazado aún más por su pareja que besaba suavemente su hombro.


	6. Pelea de Niños (JiJae)

TaeMin siempre ha sido un niño cariñoso que adora a su pequeño hermano SeungJae, desde que el menor llegó TaeMin se prometió protegerle.

JiYong y JaeJin se sentían orgullosos siempre que veían a TaeMin cuidar de SeungJae.

Ese fin de semana corría como cualquier otro los mayores pasaban el día entero junto a sus hijos.

TaeMin ya contaba con 6 años mientras que SeungJae con 3 años, ambos habían crecido muy rápido desde el punto de sus padres.

ㅡTaeMin, SeungJae, ¿ya están listos?ㅡ JiYong llamaba a sus hijos

ㅡCreo que deberíamos ir a ver directamente, capaz y estén jugandoㅡ JaeJin terminaba de acomodar algunos bocadillos en una mochila sencilla.

Ambos padres había planeado una simple salida a los alrededores del río Han, sus hijos podrían divertirse debido a las diferentes actividades que podrían encontrar.

JiYong suspiró y asintió a las palabras de su esposo, sus hijos eran encantadores pero muchas veces el juego podía representar para ellos una extrema prioridad.

Cuando ambos padres llegaron a la habitación de sus hijos encontraron varios cubos y dinosaurios tirados en el suelo.

ㅡNiños les pedí que recogieran la habitación y se arreglaranㅡ JiYong les reprendía sin sonar duro con ellos

Los pequeños se miraron antes de asentir hacia sus padres y disponerse a cambiar.

ㅡLlevense una chaqueta, el día esta algo fríoㅡ pidió JaeJin al ver a los pequeños ya listos ㅡLes ayudoㅡ se acercó al armario y sacó dos chaquetitas, una azul oscuro con detalles rojos y otra verde, dándole la ultima a su esposo ㅡPonsela a TaeMin por favor amor

ㅡClaroㅡ JiYong asintió tomando la prenda.

Se acercó a TaeMin dispuesto a ponerle aquella chaqueta sin embargo el menor parecía molesto mientras veía en dirección a JaeJin y SeungJae.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede TaeMin?ㅡ preguntó preocupado JiYong

ㅡPapá, la chaqueta que tiene SeungJae es míaㅡ exclamó lo suficientemente alto que JaeJin volteó hacia él

ㅡMinie, esta chaqueta ya es muy pequeña para ti, ponte la que tu papá te esta dandoㅡ pidió amablemente con una sonrisa

ㅡNo quieroㅡ hacía berrinche el niño ㅡQuiero la míaㅡ se dirigió a su hermano menor y trató de quitársela, sin embargo JiYong lo separó pero al soltarle bruscamente SeungJae cayó hacia un lado por lo que comenzó a lloriquear

Ambos mayores se vieron el uno al otro preocupados, JiYong cargó a SeungJae y lo sacó de la habitación mientras intentaba calmarlo y preguntaba si se había lastimado en alguna extremidad.

ㅡMinie, ¿Qué sucedió?ㅡ preguntó JaeJin cuando su esposo abandonó el lugar con su hijo menor

ㅡEsa es mi chaquetaㅡ el niño acusaba con el ceño fruncido

ㅡPero ya es muy pequeña para ti, ¿por qué no dejas que SeungJae la use?ㅡ preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y palmeaba a un costado invitando a su hijo el cual acepto

ㅡPorque es míaㅡ el niño respondió sentándose en el suelo

ㅡTaeMin, ¿a ti te gustaría que SeungJae no te prestara algo?ㅡ preguntó mirando a su hijo

ㅡNoㅡ murmuró el niño mirando al suelo

ㅡTu siempre has sido compartido y cuidado de SeungJae, ¿por qué no prestarle tu chaqueta?ㅡ insistió el mayor

ㅡEs la que más me gustaㅡ volvió a hablar en un tono apenas audible

ㅡPero ya no te queda Minie, apenas entrarías en ella, qué dices si mañana tu y yo salimos y compramos una nueva chaqueta, puede ser la que tu quierasㅡ JaeJin le animó

ㅡEsta bien papiㅡ TaeMin le miró y asintió con una sonrisa

ㅡCorrectoㅡ el mayor se puso de pie con una sonrisa seguido de su hijo

Tomó la chaqueta que anteriormente TaeMin había rechazado y se la colocó al menor para después tomar su mano y salir en busca de JiYong y el pequeño SeungJae.

ㅡPerdónㅡ gritó TaeMin mientras soltaba la mano de JaeJin y corría a abrazar a SeungJae

ㅡ¿Qué hiciste?ㅡ preguntaba JiYong viendo a TaeMin juguetear con SeungJae como si nada hubiera pasado

ㅡEs secretoㅡ JaeJin rio y dio un pequeño pico con sus labios sobre los de su esposo.


End file.
